


Once in a Lifetime

by ChaosCrusader



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Inspired by Music, Love at First Sight, M/M, Random & Short, Romance, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 11:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18409979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosCrusader/pseuds/ChaosCrusader
Summary: I don't know if you could call it love at first sight. It was as if everything got brighter, it felt right.





	Once in a Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> The narrator is up for interpretation!

Our love was fleeting. A type of love that you could only have once in a lifetime. It was never ment to last, but it changed me forever. 

 

I don't know if you could call it love at first sight. It was as if everything got brighter, it felt right. It was intoxicating, addicting in a way that left me wanting more. A type of hunger that could never be satisfied. 

 

It clouded my head and stole my breath away. I felt like I was floating on nothing but my feelings. When I looked into his eyes all I saw was myself in a way I've never seen before. He changed me both inside and out. I think I left my mark on him too.

 

We were on cloud nine. We thought we could take on the world in that moment. His hand in mine, I never wanted to let go. I didn't know what to do without him. And when he was gone, all I could do was write this song and toss it up in the air just to keep the feeling going. I didn't fall in love, 

 

I rose from it.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired from listening to Higurashi's ending song, Taishou A.
> 
> *My best friend has not been feeling well so I took over her account as of last September for her until she's back at 100%!


End file.
